


Certainty

by rabidsamfan



Series: Cogitations [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Reichenbach Fall, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Reichenbach Fall.  Sherlock at Barts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

Consciousness returned slowly, sluggish thoughts drifting just out of reach in the chill of the  
 _morgue_  
sensations tantalizing him, dancing out of sight, out of smell, out of earshot, out of touch, only the taste of  
 _rhododendrum ponticum honey_  
lodged in the crevices of his teeth and bittersweet in his throat and that meant something he knew it meant something if only he could think past the nervous presence of  
 _Molly_  
yammering at him, inane reassurances, her fingertips so small against his wrist where John's fingertips had pressed hunting for a pulse that wasn't there, and suddenly was again.  
 _Alive._


End file.
